


First Kiss

by Ellimac



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellimac/pseuds/Ellimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot wants to know what kissing is. Pearl seems like the perfect person to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt "kiss." Also now available in comic form ( [part 1](http://tinyshippingtrash.tumblr.com/post/141710779692/first-kiss-or-smth), [part 2](http://tinyshippingtrash.tumblr.com/post/142014477062/ooooh-i-read-both-parts-of-the-fanfic-they-were)), thanks to tinyshippingtrash!

Pearl had a tendency to get caught up in whatever work she was doing. These days, that was usually working on the drill. It was almost done, but there were just some finishing touches she wanted to see to. She was so focused on her work that she did not notice Peridot creeping up on her until she was almost close enough to touch.

She lifted her welding mask. “Can I help you with something, Peridot?”

“Amethyst told me you’re a good kisser,” Peridot said. “Is that true?”

Pearl immediately blushed. “Well! Of all the–and how would she know, I’d like to ask? Honestly. I’ll have to talk with her later.”

“But is it true?” Peridot said, staring at Pearl intently.

Something occurred to Pearl then. “Do you… know what kissing is?”

Peridot shook her head. “I thought you might demonstrate for me. Is it a welding technique?”

“It is not a welding technique,” Pearl said sharply. “What did Amethyst tell you?”

“She just said I should ask you,” Peridot said, in a voice approaching a whine. “So? What is it?”

Pearl set down her tools. “Well… kissing is something… that you do with someone you care about very much. In a romantic way.”

Peridot nodded as if she understood, then said, “What’s romantic?”

“It’s, well… um… have you ever really liked someone? More than normal? And wanted to spend all your time with them, and hold their hands, and… just be with them?”

Peridot blushed faintly. “Yes.”

“That,” Pearl said. “That’s romance.”

“So kissing is something you do with someone you like romantically?”

Pearl nodded.

Peridot frowned. “But what _is_ it? You still haven’t showed me.”

“It’s not exactly something I can demonstrate,” Pearl said, blushing deeper. “It’s when you put your lips together with someone else’s.”

“Oh.” Peridot paused. “Why can’t you demonstrate?”

“Oh–honestly. Who would I demonstrate with?” And then it clicked, and Pearl’s eyes widened. “Unless you’re asking me to–”

“Never mind! Forget it. It doesn’t matter. I have to go anyway.”

Pearl watched her go, wondering if she should stop her. Then she picked up her tools and went back to welding, but she was not nearly as focused on it as before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion of kissing, crushes, and other things ensues.

Pearl found Amethyst racing toy cars with Steven. Peridot, thankfully, was nowhere to be found; she seemed to be deliberately making herself scarce, either out of embarrassment or out of a fear that Pearl would actually take her up on her request.

“Amethyst, we need to talk,” Pearl said.

Amethyst looked up at her. Her car swerved and ran into a wall. “What?”

Pearl turned to Steven. “Steven, go get more toy cars.”

“Okay!” Steven jumped up, abandoning his remote and running off. Pearl watched him go, then turned to see Amethyst grinning at her.

“I bet I know what this is about,” Amethyst said.

“Why did you tell Peridot I was a good kisser?” Pearl said, blushing even as she asked.

Amethyst burst out laughing. “Did she actually ask you? Oh, that’s hilarious.”

“Why, Amethyst?” Pearl persisted.

“ _Because_ ,” Amethyst said with a smirk, “you might not have noticed her huge crush on you, but I sure have.”

If Pearl was blushing before, it was nothing to what she was doing now. “ _What_? Don’t be ridiculous. Peridot does not have a crush on me.”

“You just keep on telling yourself that, P,” Amethyst said, picking up a toy car. “By the way, did you answer her?”

“That’s none of your business,” Pearl snapped, and stomped away.

\--

The next time Pearl saw Peridot, she asked without thinking, “Do you have a crush on me?”

Peridot looked alarmed. “No! I would never—what does that mean?”

She was pretty cute, Pearl thought. And if she didn’t know what a kiss was, well… someone had better show her, right?

“I mean,” she said, “when you said that you liked someone… romantically. Were you talking about me?”

Peridot stared at her, eyes wide and cheeks blue. “I… _well_ … there’s no—I mean—”

“Because I was thinking,” Pearl said, saving her from having to answer, “that maybe I _should_ demonstrate for you what a kiss is.”

Peridot’s mouth dropped open. “You mean… you want to kiss me?”

It was a good thing Peridot was already blushing. It meant that Pearl wasn’t alone. “Yes,” she said firmly. “I do.”

“Okay,” said Peridot. “Wait here.”

She dashed off, leaving Pearl bemused and still blushing. But she wasn’t gone long, and when she returned, she had the stilts Steven had made for her on her feet. Pearl pressed her lips together to suppress a laugh.

“I’m ready,” Peridot said.

“Okay,” Pearl said.

She took Peridot’s face in her hands. It doesn’t mean anything, she reminded herself. She was just showing Peridot how to kiss. That was all. And Peridot _did not_ have a crush on her. Amethyst was making it up.

Their lips touched. Peridot’s eyes closed, and after a moment so did Pearl’s. She had meant it to just be a quick peck, just showing Peridot the ropes, but now that she was doing it, she found she didn’t want to stop.

Peridot broke away first. She was bright blue. “I… yes,” she said. “That was. Um. Very informative.”

“Yes,” Pearl said. “I thought so too. Let me know if you ever want another demonstration.”

“Right,” said Peridot. “I should, um. I should go work on the drill.”

“Right,” Pearl said.

She watched Peridot go, sure that she was _not_ going off to work on the drill, and equally sure that Amethyst had been right. Peridot did have a crush on her. And worse still, Pearl had a crush on Peridot, too.


End file.
